chef_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Tips
Here is a list of game tips from Chef Wars' loading screen and tavern visits. Loading Screens *There are more than 500 towns to visit! *Want to find the Baron? Unlock Baron location fights by reaching Master Level 6, and either finishing the main storyline or a chef's personal missions. *Rarer ingredients greatly increase a recipe's power during upgrades! *Some special training and items can only be unlocked with gems! You can earn gems by defeating bosses or going to the ITEM STORE! *As you go off the beaten path, you'll find rarer ingredients. *The Brotherhood of the Beard is a band of manly men looking for the manliest dishes! *There are 6 fame tiers: Green, Bronze, Silver, Gold, Diamond, and the elusive Masters! *Every year, the TV show Super Chef hosts the Cheffy Awards! It's such an honor to be chosen for the Cheffy Awards! *The Order of the White Rose is a group of distinguised... umm... old ladies who look only for the finest desserts! *The further away you are from major cities, the higher the chance of finding rare ingredients. That extra bonus is called "Location Rarity"! *The only way to get the freshest seafood is to visit markets close to the coast. Don't serve judges stale fish! *You can insta-learn a previously discovered recipe by going to the recipe details in the library! Click on one of the greyed out chef portraits! Recipe Tips When upgrading recipes, try to add one of each ingredient to get a "Full Set" bonus of +2 to the power of your recipe. 'Asia' 'Japan' *'Tokyo' **Nothing like Chicken Teriyaki with a bit of rice to get the tedium out of the day. It's got soy sauce, mirin and sugar! **You should check out some of the Curry Rice shops here in Tokyo! The curry sauce is tangy and chunky with potatoes, carrots and beef! **You can change the spice level of Curry Rice... but I don't think they'll ever be as spicy as South-East Asian food! **I just got some Anpan! Want a piece? Oh! It's a sweet roll made with milk, sugar, butter and red beans! 'Europe' 'Italy' *'Trieste' **My mamma has some leftover Risotto if you're hungry. She put some white wine and cheese too! **The specialty of the house is Pizza Bianca! It's just a flour dough with olive oil and rosemary. YES, it's worth what you paid for! HMPH! **Can you imagine anything better than ladyfingers soaked in coffee with mascarpone cheese? No? I thought so **Papa Luigi? He uses a bit of truffle oil in his Sausage and Mushroom Pizza! That cheat! **Papa Luigi's Sausage and Mushroom Pizza is a closely guarded secret! I know he uses cremini mushrooms, Italian sausage but there's something missing! *'Venice' **We love seafood! Have you tried cooking risotto and squid in white wine and its own ink? It's amazing! **Try out Sweet and Sour Sardines! We put vinegar and raisins - it's a great way to get your appetite going! **Don't know what to do with octopus? I suggest dressing it up with chili, lemon, olive oil and some parsley for Insalata di Polpo! **You know what brightens up an Octopus Salad? A chili and lemon dressing! 'Slovenia' *'Bled' **Let me introduce you to my first love, my dear Carniolan Sausage! She's made with pork and bacon... such a delight! Tee hee! **Would you like a slice of Slovenian Nut Roll? I folded some walnuts, sugar and butter into the yeast dough! **I love to have Carniolan Sausage with a side of dark bread and mustard! *'Ljubljana' **Have some Carniolan Sausage on the house! It's made with pork, bacon and pepper! **Mama made some amazing Prekmurian Gibanica! It's got layers of apples, poppy seeds and walnuts! Yum! 'United Kingdom' *'Birmingham' **Have some Bangers and Mash for breakfast! We use only the best sausages, potatoes, onion and gravy! **Pork and apples are a suprisingly good combination! Besides the apples, cider will help cut through the greasiness! *'Brighton and Hove' **You haven't lived until you tried our Banoffee Pie! It has banana, cream, toffee sugar and butter! **Banoffee Pie is banana and toffee, not coffee! Sheesh! *'Cambridge' **For Roast Beef, you need flour and egg for the Yorkshire Pudding... and lots of gravy! **To make good Roast Beef, rub the beef in a little rosemary... gives it a nice earthy taste. *'Canterbury' **Ugh, I'm really sick of Gypsy Tarts! They always serve it for dinner at our boarding house. Ours had condensed milk and sugar! Too sweet! **Kent's Gypsy Tarts are really simple. You just need flour, evaporated milk, and muscovado sugar! *'London' **Most cakes can be made with a standard base of flour, egg, butter and sugar! **If you can make perfect Beef Wellington, you're a star! It has beef, mushroom duxelles and foie gras pate in a puff pastry crust! **Having trouble beating Michel? Hmm, nothing more British than Roast Beef! You need beef, rosemary and gravy for it though! **Our Kedgeree is definitely influenced by Indian food! We use top rice with flaked fish, curry, butter and parsley! **Roast Lamb is an absolute classic! Graces our Sunday dinners every week! We serve ours with mint jelly and gravy. **You should season Roast Lamb with rosemary and serve it with a side of potatoes. Very traditionally British! *'Oxford' **Devilled Kidneys are a true gentleman's treat! Make it with offal, butter, chili, mustard and Worcestershire Sauce! Ingredients Tips 'Asia' Japan *'Tokyo' **You should grab the freshest fish at Tsukiji Market before it's too late! Most stocks run out by noon! **We have some normal chicken stock at the grocery, but I think you need to explore outside of Tokyo for really good dashi stock. 'Europe' 'Italy' *'Trieste' **We use a lot of cheeses for our recipes here. Northern Italy has a love affair with dairy! **My grandma says blue cheese was invented by accident! A drunk guy left a half-eaten loaf of bread in a cheese cellar, and the moldy bread became blue cheese! **After boiling octopus, you should let it cool down in the poaching liquid before you rub off the skin. If the suckers fall out, you've cooked too long! **I think you need to go to Umbria or Sicily down south for mushrooms. I think Perugia has some! *'Venice' **Our city may be slowly sinking, but we'll grab all the good fish before that happens! **There's some lovely anchovy in a stall beside one of the canals? Which canal? Ummm... one... of them? **The best type of tuna is probably Atlantic Bluefin. They're extremely delicious, but too much commercial fishing has made them very endangered! 'Slovenia' *'Bled' **We like hot mustard with our sausages. I think it's Austrian-influenced! **Caraway seems to be an underappreciated spice, just because it's quite common in European cooking. **If you're looking for pork and bacon to make Carniolan Sausage, you should drop by my butcher's shop! *'Ljubljana' **When Pastor Paunch stops by, he always picks up some Slovenian butter! It's taking hold of him like a passage from the Bible! **Bread is so important in many religions. Like when you have the breaking of the bread during Catholic Mass! 'United Kingdom' *'Birmingham' **If you visit towns near here, I'm sure you'll find good quality Worcestershire Sauce. It's popular in the UK! **Telling people to throw away egg yolks is probably the worst piece of advice in the history of nutrition! *'Brighton and Hove' **If you overcook fish, the fillets will become dry and tasteless! **If you're baking, use unsalted butter! Salted butter could change the profile of your dish! **The best bananas come from South-East Asia, not here! **I'm achin' for the bacon I saw at the market today! Yumms! **It's not easy to find fresh mint here in the UK - you might need to backtrack to Belgium! **Here's a tip for you! I found some good tropical fruits like bananas in Spain's Canary Islands! May be easier going there than Asia! **Mint is great with lamb. Queen Elizabeth I wanted folks to stop eating lamb once and decreed it should be eaten with bitter herbs... well, that backfired! *'Cambridge' **You know why we call sausages 'bangers' here? During World War 2, our sausages had high water content, and could explode as it turned to steam! **Rosemary, dear? I don't believe I know her... ... oh! The herb! Silly me! Yes, there should be some at the market! *'Canterbury' **The best way to know when your lamb is done is to invest in a meat thermometer! Stick it into the meatiest part, not the bone or fats! **There are two ways to temper a mustard seed's heat - hot water or acid! That's why some mustards are weak, others are scorching! **Kent is so famous for seafood, we have a whole species named after our main port - the Dover Sole! It's got an exquisite, delicate taste! *'London' **Ice cream was so popular in London in the 1800s that there were LOTS of ice wells throughout the city, with ice imported from America and Norway! **Bread crumbs are just that - crumbled bread! You can make your own too! *'Oxford' **Some Worcestershire Sauce just came in from nearby Worcester. That's where they make it, you know! **Chili isn't really native to British cuisine, but we do use it. You'll have to go to Spain to find some good ones! **We Brits love our tea, dear. You should be able to find the best quality tea leaves in specialty shops around town. **Worcestershire Sauce is a really complex mixture... it has tamarind, malt vinegar, molasses, anchovies, and it's all fermented. Luckily you can just buy it! Character Tips 'Asia' 'Japan' *'Tokyo' **You're recruiting chefs? Well, Jiro's one of the best I've seen in Japan! **Jiro is one of the fastest hands in Tokyo! Her hands with a knife, and especially with seafood, knows no bounds! **Gosh, you should see Kimee Kandyshan go wild in Ginza! She buys all the jewelry and whisky bottles she can get her hands on! **I heard Jiro was a humble fisherman's son. But he had to move to Tokyo because his village was destroyed. Isn't that horrible? **Lola loves to perform at the bars in Kabukicho. Oh yeah, that's our wild red light district in Shinjuku! **Madame Butterfry manages Baron von Pork's hotel businesses all over Asia. That woman gives me the shivers! **Have you met Chef Hikaru, the Raman Queen? She's obssessed with making the best ramens in Japan! Frankly, I think she's mad! **I once worke in Madame Butterfry's Imperial Hotel... gosh, that @$% fired me because my soup had an extra bean!!! She counts the beaaaans! **I love watching Lady Miho's TV show, the 'Sexy Chef'! I enjoy seeing her buns... I mean her Red Bean Buns! Baka! **Madame Butterfry is one of the most powerful women in East Asia. Beware! **Madame Butterfry and Lady Miho are sworn enemies! I heard they had a great battle for control over Kyoto's geisha houses! 'Europe' 'Italy' *'Venice' **I saw Michel St. Michel's lackeys drop a map of 'Ljubljana'! **Have you been to Rome? I heard there's a famous chef there name Orsinia who has devoted her life to fighting Baron von Pork! **Before you face Michel St. Michel here, you have to master a seafood dish! 'Slovenia' *'Bled' **The country is covered in forests, and we've got hundreds of brown bears! I don't know if I dreamed it but I thought I saw one of them with a chef's hat. *'Ljubljana' **That Giggles was wandering around town looking for walnuts. Isn't that strange? 'United Kingdom' *'Birmingham' **If you beat Michel St. Michel here, you're on your way to Manchester! **Michel St. Michel loves to cook meat pies and roast beef while here's in Birmingham! Watch out! **If you're having trouble with Michel here, make sure you have a beef dish! *'London' **Lord Fuzzywinkles is perhaps one of the most lovable Londoners I know! He's gracious to everyone, a true gent! **I know Lord Fuzzywinkles has been trying to dismantle Baron von Pork's network for ages... but he just won't join you willy-nilly! **Lord Fuzzywinkles has been fightining Baron von Pork for as long as I can remember! You should really meet him at his London estate! **If you want to prove yourself to Lord Fuzzywinkles, you have to beat his classic British dishes! **Oh that Lord Fuzzy! I tell you - he's the most intelligent, suave man I know... until he falls on his two left feet! Category:Recipe Tips Category:Ingredient Tips Category:Character Tips